Sputtering, alternatively called physical vapor deposition (PVD), is the most prevalent method of depositing layers of metals and related materials in the fabrication of semiconductor integrated circuits. Sputtering is now being applied to the fabrication of flat panel displays (FPDs) based upon thin film transistors (TFTs) in combination with liquid crystal devices (LCDs). Demaray et al. describe such a flat panel sputter reactor in U.S. Pat. No. 5,565,071, incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. However, other panel technologies are being pursued, such as plasma display, electron emission displays, and organic light emitting diodes (OLEDs). FPDs are typically fabricated on thin rectangular sheets of glass but other substrates are possible, such as polymeric sheets. A layer of silicon is deposited on the glass panel or other substrate and silicon transistors are formed in and around the silicon layer by techniques well known in the fabrication of electronic integrated circuits. The electronic circuitry formed on the glass panel is used to drive optical circuitry, such as LCDs subsequently mounted on the glass panel or plasma emitters formed in layers deposited on the glass panel.
Size constitutes one of the most apparent differences between electronic integrated circuits and flat panel display and in the equipment used to fabricate them. Demaray et al. disclose many of the distinctive features of flat panel sputtering apparatus in U.S. Pat. No. 6,199,259, incorporated herein by reference. That equipment was originally designed for panels having a size of approximately 400 mm×600 mm. Because of the increasing sizes of flat panel displays being produced and the economy of scale realized when multiple displays are fabricated on a single glass panel and thereafter diced, the size of the glass panels being processed has been continually increasing. Flat panel fabrication equipment is commercially available for sputtering onto panels having a minimum size of 1.8 m and equipment is being contemplated for panels having sizes of 2 m×2 m and even larger.
For many reasons, the target for flat panel sputtering is often formed of a sheet of the target material bonded to a target backing plate, typically formed of titanium. In the conventional method of bonding a target layer to a backing plate, a bonding layer of indium is coated on one of the two sheet-like members and the two members are pressed together at a temperature above indium's melting point of 156° C. In a more recently developed method of bonding, a conductive elastomer or other organic adhesive is applied at much lower temperature and typically cured at an elevated but relatively low temperature. Such elastomeric bonding services are available from Thermal Conductive Bonding, Inc. of San Jose, Calif. Demaray et al. in the aforecited patent disclose autoclave bonding.
It is difficult to form sputtering targets of some materials, such as refractory metals, in the large sizes commensurate with the large-size panels. Accordingly, as disclosed by Demaray et al., multiple target tiles of smaller size can be bonded to the backing plate.
It is desired to improve upon the method of bonding one or more sputtering tiles to a backing plate.